Talk
by Shadow Lacie
Summary: 'Namaku Roderich. Roderich Edelstein tepatnya. Seorang penulis buku, penyuka kopi, dan hobi memainkan Chopin― / "hei, Roddy. Apa yang kau tahu tentang buku ini?" / "Bukan urusanmu." [UNTUK GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU]


Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warn : AU, OOC, typo(s), aneh, dkk~

Fik ini diikutsertakan untuk Giveaway Hari Buku~

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sampai jumpa besok, Semua!" ujar Marie seraya melenggang pergi setelah membereskan barang-barangnya.

Setelah Marie sudah tak berada dalam pandangan mereka lagi, Elizaveta bertanya pada Natalya. "Apakah setelah ini kau ada acara, Nat?"

"Mungkin. Aku akan dijemput Ivan 10 menit lagi." Jawab Natalya seraya mengangkat bahu; ia pun pergi melenggang keluar kelas.

Elizaveta melihat jam di lengan kirinya. Pukul 4. "Sepertinya aku bisa mampir ke cafe dekat rumah sebentar

* * *

Talk

* * *

Rein'scafe hampir penuh ketika Roderich memasukinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Akhir pekan, tentu saja." Ia mendengus lalu melangkah pelan seraya mencari kursi yang kosong untuk didudukinya beberapa jam kedepan. Setelah menemukan kursi ia pun duduk lalu memesan cappucino pada pelayan. Ia sedang membuka laptop ketika pesanannya datang.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Pelayan itu tersenyum tipis, lalu pergi setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya pelan. Setelah menyesap kopinya, Roderich pun langsung menulis bagian akhir bukunya yang tersisa sedikit lagi.

.

.

.

_TRING._

Lonceng cafe berdenting ketika wanita itu masuk. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan; mencari kursi kosong setelah tiba di cafe tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sudah duduk di kursi dekat jendela_― _tempat favoritnyajika ia berkunjung ke sana. Elizaveta kembali mengedarkan padangannya untuk mencari pelayan_―_sampai tatapannya yang liar berhenti pada satu objek yang sedang asik dalam dunianya; lalu mengucap nama lelaki itu tanpa sadar.

"Roddy?"

.

.

.

'_Namaku Roderich. Roderich Edelstein tepatnya. Seorang penulis buku, penyuka kopi, dan hobi memainkan _Chopin_―_' Roderich kembali menghapus ketikannya; mengacak rambutnya pelan seraya menyesap kopi yang sudah mendingin 20 menit lalu. Ia menyelesaikan bagian terakhir bukunya dengan lancar, tapi tetap susah ketika ia mencoba mendekskripsikan dirinya.

"Menyebalkan sekali," gumamnya, lalu kembali berpikir beberapa patah kalimat tentang dirinya agar bisa dimuat di akhir novelnya nanti. Ia menyesap kopinya hingga tandas; lalu kembali mengetik ketika seseorang mendesiskan namanya.

"Roddy?"

Roderich mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop; menekan kacamatanya lalu berucap datar mengetahui wanita yang memanggilnya. "Elizaveta."

Wanita yang dipanggil Elizaveta pun bangkit dan berjalan cepat ke arah meja Roderich dan duduk di hadapannya.

Mereka terdiam. Elizaveta menghela napas merasakan kecanggungan diantara keduanya hingga Roderich memulai percakapan:

"Apa kabar, Elizaveta?" Roderich mengatakan dengan nada datar; tak sedikitpun emosi terdengar dalam ucapannya.

Elizaveta menganggukan kepalanya sekali. "Lalu, kau_―_"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Elizaveta mengangkat bahunya; menatap Roderich seraya berucap dengan nada sedikit keras. "Mengapa kau tak menjawab telepon-teleponku, Roddy?"

Roderich hanya menatap Elizaveta dalam.

* * *

_Roderich sedang membuat kopi ketika Elizaveta meneleponnya sore itu._

"_Roddy," Elizaveta dengan suara cerianya seperti biasa―tentu saja._

_Roderich berjalan ke ruang tv sembari membawa kopi nya yang masih mengepul panas; lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa seberang tv. "Ada apa?"_

_Elizaveta menjawab, "Aku butuh bantuanmu."_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?" Roderich bisa merasakan Elizaveta menggigit bibirnya pelan._

"_Aku ingin mewawancaraimu―well, sebagai penulis―untuk tugas mata kuliahku. Kapan kau punya waktu senggang―"_

"_Aku sibuk." Roderich hampir menutup teleponnya ketika mendengar Elizaveta bergumam lirih-―seraya memohon._

"_Kumohon, Roddy. Hanya kau―yang kuketahui sebagai penulis―yang aku kenal di sini."_

_Roderich menghela napas. "Aku bisa mencarikanmu penulis lain, Eliz. Aku punya beberapa teman penulis di kota ini. Antonio Carriedo, Francis―"_

'_Ah, Eliz.' Elizaveta tersenyum pahit saat mendengar panggilan itu lagi._

"―_Bonnefoy, Ludwig.." Roderich menyebutkan beberapa teman seperjuangannya selama beberapa tahun terkahir._

"_Tak bisakah aku bertemu denganmu, Roddy? Kita bisa duduk bersantai di cafe, memesan beberapa kopi, __**membicarakan tentang kita**__.." Dan telepon pun ditutup sepihak. Setelah itu, Roderich tak pernah menjawab satupun panggilan telepon Elizaveta._

* * *

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku sibuk?" Roderich membalas dengan nada yang lebih rendah, lalu fokus pada laptopnya_―_menghindar dari tatapan Elizaveta.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Apanya?"

"Mewawancaraimu. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

Roderich menggumam pelan. "Terserah."

Eliza memutar matanya bosan, lalu memanggil pelayan ketika matanya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan pelayan tersebut. Sayup-sayup Roderich mendengar pesanan Elizaveta, lalu mendengus pelan ketika mengingat pesanan Elizaveta tak pernah berubah _sedari dulu._

"Tiramisu dan jus apel, dan kau?"

"Cappucino" gumam Roderich pelan.

Elizaveta menggeleng, "Tidak. Jangan cappucino. Jus saja" Roderich hanya mengangkat alis; dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Elizaveta kembali menatap Roderich.

"Apa yang kau tulis kali ini, Roddy?"

"Novel."

"Oh ya? Tumben." Pelayan lain datang, mengantar pesanan Roderich dan Elizaveta. Elizaveta segera menyambar jus apel miliknya, lalu meminumnya hingga setengah. "Tentang apa?"

_Tentangmu―tentang kita, Elizaveta._

Roderich terdiam sesaat. "Bukan urusanmu."

Elizaveta terdiam. Ia pun mulai memutar otak―mencari pembicaraan yang berkorelasi dengan pemikiran Roderich_―_sampai ia menemukan buku yang menyembul dari tas Roderich.

"Roderich," Elizaveta menunjuk tas yang tergeletak tak jauh dari laptop Roderich "kau membawa novel? Boleh aku membacanya?" dan ia menganggap diamnya Roderich sebagai 'Ya'.

Elizaveta mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku Roderich―yang lumayan banyak―lalu memasukkannya kembali setelah mengambil buku yang ia inginkan.

"_Le Petit Prince_," gumam Elizaveta pelan. "hei, Roddy. Apa yang kau tahu tentang buku ini?"

Roderich mendongkak; menekan kacamatanya ke dalam pangkal hidung lalu menatap Elizaveta datar. "Hm, _Le Petit Prince _pada awalnya menceritakan seorang anak yang gemar menggambar. Tapi, ketika dia menunjukkan gambar tersebut pada orang dewasa, mereka menyuruhnya berhenti "menggambar dan mulai belajar hal lain―_well,_ seperti Aritmatika, Geografi dan lainnya."

"Hm, lalu?" Elizaveta berujar sementara tangannya membalik-balik halaman buku di genggamannya.

"Anak tersebut tumbuh besar menjadi seorang pilot. Suatu hari, ia mengalami kecelakaan di Gurun Sahara saat sedang terbang. Dan, di tengah-tengah gurun pasir, ia bertemu dengan mahluk asing, sang Pangeran Kecil. Bacalah, Elizaveta. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Elizaveta menggangguk sekali; Roderich mematikan laptop dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas lalu melanjutkan, "Ada satu kutipan yang aku suka dari buku tersebut."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"_On ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur. L'essentiel est invisible pour lest yeux―One sees clearly only with the heart. The essential is invisible to the eyes._" Roderich bangkit lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Elizaveta. "Ayo"

Elizaveta hendak memberikan buku_ Le Petit Prince_ ketika kakinya menyentuh sebuah buku kecil. "Hm? Buku apa ini?" Elizaveta bergumam kecil seraya memungut buku tersebut dari kakinya. Ia pun memasukkan buku kecil tersebut ke dalam tasnya; sebelum akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan Roderich.

Elizaveta mengambil kembali buku_ Le Petit Prince _yang sempat tergeletak di meja. "Boleh kupinjam buku ini, Roddy? Akhir-akhir ini Lovino senang dibacakan buku cerita sebelum tidur."

"Tentu saja"

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok?" Tanya Elizaveta tiba-tiba.

Mereka terdiam di halte seberang café; menunggu hujan reda yang tiba-tiba turun ketika mereka keluar dari café.

"Apa?"

"Mewawancaraimu. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

Roderich menggumam pelan. "Terserah."

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

...ini apa atulah /tendang sebenernya ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fic dalam fandom ini . Semoga tidak mengecawakan fans Hetalia ya^^

mind to RnR?


End file.
